


Just His Luck  [Traducción]

by AnotherSigh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Dad!Derek, Kid!Scott, M/M, Teacher Stiles
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherSigh/pseuds/AnotherSigh
Summary: Stiles odia las reuniones de padres y maestros.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Just His Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668391) by [MJ96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96). 



> Primero que nada, agradecer a [MJ96](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96)  
> MJ96 por este increíble Fic y que haya permitido traducirlo. Apenas lo leí quede encantado, así que me puse manos a las obras.  
> Segundo, a [lauvelga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lauvelga/pseuds/lauvelga)  
> Lauvelga por ser mi Beta, que ha sido de mucha ayuda <3  
> Tambien, podéis pasar por Wattpad y encontrar fic de Sterek propios:  
> [lauvelga](https://www.wattpad.com/user/lauvelga)  
> [AnotherSigh](https://www.wattpad.com/user/AnotherSigh)
> 
> En fin, no se olviden pasar por la original y dejar Kudos <3

Stiles odiaba su trabajo. Bueno, en realidad no, en su mayoría odiaba las reuniones de padres y maestros. Ese era el momento en que las mamás se quejaban de cosas triviales que realmente no importaban. O a los padres estúpidos no le gustaba el hecho de que su niño dibujara algo con un lápiz de color rosa en lugar de azul o negro. Así que sí, Stiles odiaba esas reuniones.

Sólo ha estado en dos. Alrededor de un año y medio antes, cuando todavía estaba en formación. Y uno al principio del año escolar cuando se había presentado a los padres de los alumnos de primer grado a los que iba a dar clases.

—Te odio tanto —murmuró Stiles para sí mismo después de que Jackson y su mamá se fueran. La mujer casi lo había obligado a gritarle y llamarla por nombres horribles a la cara. Afortunadamente sólo quedaba una persona más y luego eso era todo. Stiles estaba libre del infierno—. Espero que te quemes en el infierno, tremendo capu…

Pero fue interrumpido por un débil golpe en la puerta. "Adelante." Gritó Stiles. Gracias a Dios los padres de Scott tuvieron al menos la decencia de tocar. Algunos de los otros padres caminaban como si fueran dueños del lugar. Dios, Stiles odiaba a esa gente. Pero al menos la mayoría de los niños eran agradables. Con algunas excepciones, pero ya no eran un problema. Stiles había descubierto una manera de cómo forzarlos a que le gustaran.

Scott entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Stiles frunció el ceño hacia el chico. Scott solía ser muy alegre y lleno de vida.

—Oye, amigo, ¿dónde está tu padre? —Stiles se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó al muchacho.

Cuando Scott lo miró, el corazón de Stiles se rompió. El niño de siete años parecía un pequeño cachorrito apaleado.

—Mi papá llega tarde —murmuró Scott. Stiles frunció el ceño un poco para sí mismo. Ni siquiera sabía que Scott tenía padre. Todos los días una mujer lo recogía.

—Está bien, amigo —dijo Stiles suavemente, colocando una mano en el diminuto hombro del muchacho—. Podemos esperarlo.

Scott asintió y se dirigió a su asiento. Sacó un libro de su bolso y miró las fotos.

El corazón de Stiles se rompió al ver a uno de sus estudiantes favoritos tan triste pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. La decepción y el dolor que se siente cuando un padre olvidaba algo importante era devastador. Stiles lo había sufrido cuando era un poco mayor que Scott.

—Scotty, ¿quieres un snack? ¿Podría ir a buscarte algo? —El niño negó con la cabeza. Stiles respiró hondo y se acercó a su estudiante. Se arrodilló delante de Scott y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico—. Yo sé que es una mierda, amigo, mi papá solía llegar tarde a cosas todo el tiempo —dijo Stiles después de soltarlo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Scott, con los ojos un poco más brillantes.

—Sí, todo el tiempo, estoy seguro de que tu padre tiene una buena razón por la que no está aquí. — _Es un idiota_ , pensó Stiles.

—Trabaja todo el día, siempre estoy en casa de la tía Cora —dijo Scott. Así que la mujer que lo recogió no era ni siquiera su madre. Stiles se declaró a sí mismo que el papá de Scott era un idiota—. ¿Puedes darle el sombrero de la vergüenza cuando llegue aquí?

 _“El sombrero de la vergüenza”_ , era algo que había surgido después de que Jackson hubiera decidido que sería divertido pegar todos los papeles en el escritorio de Stiles. Era un cono de papel transformado en sombrero. Siempre que alguien hacía algo que lo molestaba, Stiles escribía una frase en éste, diciendo algo diferente cada vez. A veces era "duermo con luces encendidas", o "soy un llorón", dependiendo de lo enfadado que estuviera. Su frase favorita fue cuando hizo que Jackson usara un “Yo todavía uso pañales”. A veces incluso los obligaba a irse al receso con el cono puesto.

—Totalmente. —Stiles sonrió—. ¿Qué crees que debo escribirle?

Scott frunció las cejas y al cabo de unos minutos, dijo: —Apesto.

Stiles volvió a sonreír y asintió. Se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado, estremeciéndose un poco. Su culo seguía irritado por la noche que había tenido. El tipo había estado comiéndolo por demasiado tiempo, hasta que básicamente tuvo a Stiles rogando por su polla. Y entonces el tipo, cuyo nombre Stiles ni siquiera sabía, lo había follado tan duro y tan bien que Stiles se había venido sin tocarse.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Scott, y Stiles podía sentir el rubor pintándose en sus mejillas.

—Sí, amigo, estoy bien —murmuró Stiles. No podía pensar en esas cosas cuando había un niño en la habitación. Podía obtener una erección y entonces nunca iba a dar clase otra vez. Por no hablar del trauma al asustar al pobre Scott.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y fue a preparar el sombrero.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, se lo enseñó a Scott, quien mostró los pulgares en alto y una sonrisa mellada.

Después de más de unos diez minutos de Stiles tratando de entretener y distraer a Scott, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —gritó Stiles sonriendo a Scott.

Un hombre entró y la mandíbula de Stiles cayó al suelo. —Oh Dios mío —murmuró para sí mismo. Era el tipo de la noche anterior. El tipo que lo había mandado hasta el cielo y luego de vuelta a la Tierra de nuevo. Era una especie de acosador. Incluso parecía serlo, con los hombros increíblemente anchos, la perfecta barba que Stiles estaba seguro de la cual tenía quemaduras en su trasero. La jodida chaqueta de cuero.

Pero era justo que lo atractivo y lo bueno en la cama, lo tenía de acosador. Probablemente había seguido a Stiles y luego lo iba a despellejar vivo. Dios mío, iba a matarlo.

—¡Papá! —gritó Scott y las rodillas de Stiles temblaron.

El hombre -el padre de Scott- parecía tan aturdido como Stiles se sentía.

—Hey, grandote. —El hombre recobró su compostura y fue a ver a su hijo—. Lo siento, llegué tarde.

—El señor Stilinski tiene algo para ti —dijo Scott. Al principio, no procesó lo que dijo. Stiles seguía mirando al hombre y odiándose a sí mismo. Debido a que de todas las personas en el mundo, tenía que tener sexo increíble con uno de los padres de los niños. Eso fue sólo su suerte.

—¿Señor Stilinski? —preguntó el padre de Scott. Stiles asintió, sin saber qué decir—. Soy Derek Hale. Lamento llegar tan tarde, tuve un contratiempo en la oficina y luego un problema con el coche. —El hombre se acercó al escritorio de Stiles y le estrechó la mano. Stiles la apretó, tratando de no pensar en lo que esas manos podían hacer.

—Encantado de conocerte por fin —dijo Stiles, con la voz quebrada al final.

—¿Estás bien, señor Stilinski? —Scott apareció detrás de la pierna de su padre.

—Sí. —Stiles se recompuso—. Estoy perfectamente bien. —Cogió el sombrero del suelo y se lo dio a Derek—. Normalmente, cuando alguien en mi clase hace algo malo, les doy este sombrero para castigarlos.

Derek tomó el sombrero y lo miró, girándolo entre sus manos—. ¿“Apesto”? —leyó en voz alta, las gruesas cejas arqueándose con la pregunta.

—Esa fue idea de tu hijo —repuso Stiles sonriendo.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmuró Derek con una pequeña sonrisa. El hombre se lo puso y Scott y Stiles se rieron—. ¿Podemos acabar con esto?

—Sí, lo siento —dijo Stiles, ofreciendo al hombre un asiento en una de las diminutas sillas. Derek negó con la cabeza y se quedó de pie—. Scotty, amigo, tendré que pedirte que esperes afuera ¿de acuerdo? Sólo los chicos malos necesitan estar con sus padres.

Scott asintió con la cabeza.

—Así que... —empezó Derek—. Eres el maestro de Scott.

—Y tú eres su padre —dijo Stiles, apoyado en su escritorio—. ¿Deberíamos hablar de Scott?

—¿De qué más podríamos hablar? —preguntó Derek, sonriendo ligeramente. Stiles quería darle un puñetazo.

—Él es un gran chico —dijo Stiles —. Me encanta trabajar con él, es muy... —Stiles se cortó. Derek estaba quitándose el sombrero—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó.

—Um, quitándome el sombrero —respondió Derek.

—Te lo quitas cuando yo te diga, amigo —respondió Stiles. Ya había tenido suficiente con los padres odiosos pensando que eran dueños del lugar.

—¿En serio? Porque pensé que era al revés. —Derek sonrió.

Stiles respiró hondo, tratando de calmarse. Estaba más que cabreado con ese imbécil.

—¿Crees que esto es una broma? —preguntó Stiles. Estaba harto de padres irresponsables. Scott era un niño muy bueno, se merecía alguien mejor—. ¿Por qué has venido aquí? Deberías haber enviado a su tía, es la que parece estar cuidando de él de todos modos.

—Sólo porque ella lo saca de la escuela, no significa que es ella la que lo crió —respondió Derek. —. ¿Y quién te dio el jodido derecho de juzgarme?

Stiles apretó los puños a los costados. —Por supuesto que no parecía que estuvieras ocupándote de él anoche.

Derek soltó un fuerte suspiro. —Trabajo cuando Scott sale de la escuela y mi hermana esta libre, ella cuida de él durante una hora hasta que yo pueda ir a recogerlo, y entonces somos sólo nosotros. Me cuenta cómo fue su día y le cuento cómo fue el mío —dijo Derek en un momento. Stiles empezaba a sentirse culpable como una mierda. Su papá tenía razón cuando le dijo que tenía una boca enorme que lo metería en situaciones incómodas—. Y anoche, Scott me preguntó si podía ir a casa de su tía porque no quería que estuviera sola después de su reciente ruptura.

Eso fue muy dulce, tan característico de Scott. El muchacho era muy generoso.

—Lo siento —murmuró Stiles entre dientes. Él no era muy bueno disculpándose.

—¿Podemos hablar de Scott? —preguntó Derek, masajeándose el puente de su nariz.

—Claro —murmuró Stiles—. Él es un niño muy agradable, es entusiasta y nunca me ha dado problemas cuando le pido que haga algo. —Derek sonrió cuando Stiles estaba alabando a su hijo—. Es inteligente, aunque yo recomendaría que pasara un poco más de tiempo practicando la lectura en casa. —Derek asintió—. No es un gran problema, hay lectores peores que él, pero sé que puede hacerlo mejor, ya sabes.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó Derek, mirando su reloj. Stiles estaba un poco herido por su frialdad, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

—En su mayoría, sí —respondió Stiles—. Lo siento de nuevo, por lo que dije. Estaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

Derek lo miró con una sonrisa juguetona—. ¿Cuál es su política de ir a una cita con el padre de uno de tus alumnos?

No, no. Ése era un gran no, que le habían advertido millones de veces. Los niños de esa edad no necesitaban la confusión de que su papá y su maestro se liaran. No podía salir con Derek aunque quisiera. Y él realmente, malditamente quería de verdad.

—Realmente no debería —dijo Stiles y físicamente le dolió decir esas palabras.

—Vamos, ya follamos, una buena cena no haría daño. —Derek alzó una ceja.

Quien dijo que los maestros no deberían salir con los papás de los niños, claramente nunca había conocido a Derek Hale. Stiles asintió con la cabeza, el hombre estaba planteando muy buenas razones, y por lo tanto, no pudo decirle que no.

—¿Te veo el viernes por la noche? —preguntó Derek.

—Sí —respondió Stiles.

—Y si resulta que nos odiamos, podríamos ir simplemente a casa y follar. —Derek le guiñó un ojo y Stiles asintió fervientemente.

Podía estar de acuerdo con ese plan. Le encantó ese plan. Podían saltarse la cena por completo, realmente Stiles no necesitaba comida, el sexo era mucho mejor, mucho mejor.

—Adiós, Derek.


End file.
